This invention relates to methods and apparatus for inflating and sealing pillows in packaging.
This invention relates particularly to the construction and operation of a machine which is small enough to be installed for operation on site where articles packaged for transport are placed in shipping containers with protective inflated pillow-type strip packaging.
This invention relates particularly to a machine which is compact in overall size, which can be conveniently operated to produce varied lengths of strips of inflated pillow-type packaging as needed, which can begin production of inflated pillow-type strip packaging immediately after being held out of a production cycle for some period of time and which applies a heated sealing element directly to and in sliding contact with a web of film to securely seal the inlet port of an inflated pillow while the pillow is under pressure and as the web of film is continuously and uninterruptedly advanced through the machine.
This invention relates particularly to a machine which forms the seal complete and secure during a short path of travel and during a short interval of time. The seal is made without the need for additional pressing together of the film after the sealing and without the need for additional cooling of the seal after the sealed inlet port moves out of contact with the sealing structure.
Webs of plastic film which are constructed to permit the production of strips of air filled envelopes, cushions and pillows have (in the past ten years or so) been used extensively for cushioning objects to be transported in containers.
The thin webs of plastic film are inexpensive, tough, resilient and recyclable. Strips of inflated pillow packaging which are created from these webs of plastic film are used for void-fill packaging to replace products such as crumpled paper or polystyrene peanuts and for protective packaging to replace molded or extruded foams.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,454,642; 5,651,237; 5,755,328; 4,017,351; and 5,824,392 disclose methods, apparatus, and webs of plastic film used for making strips of inflated pillow packaging of this general kind. Each of these U.S. patents is incorporated by reference in this application.
Co-pending application Ser. No. 09/207,129 filed Dec. 8, 1998 and entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Manufacturing Air-Filled Sheet Plastic Shipping Cushions and the Likexe2x80x9d, Nicholas P. De Luca and Andrew Perkins, inventors and co-pending application Ser. No. 09/439,552 filed Nov. 12, 1999 and entitled xe2x80x9cMachine and Method for Manufacturing a Continuous Production of Pneumatically Filled Inflatable Packaging Pillowsxe2x80x9d, Andrew Perkins, Philipp Borchard, and Nicholas P. De Luca, inventors also disclose methods, apparatus and webs of plastic film of this general kind. Each of these two co-pending applications is assigned to the same assignee as the assignee of this application. Each of these two co-pending applications is incorporated in this application by reference.
Sealing an inflated pillow made a web of plastic film while the air inflates the pillow under pressure and while the web of plastic film is being transported through the machine presents problems.
The seal must be secure and must not leak in order for the inflated pillow packaging to be used effectively for cushioning objects transported within a container.
The seal needs to be formed efficiently, quickly and without extensive, related pressing and/or cooling structure in order to make the machine as compact as possible in size and as efficient as possible in production rate.
To simplify machine construction and to provide a high efficiency of production, it is desirable to be able to make the seal as the web of plastic film is moved continuously and without any interruption and/or intermittent stopping of the film transport during the sealing operation.
It is a primary object of the present invention to construct and to operate a machine which is compact in size, which is efficient in production, which is continuous and uninterrupted in operation and which produces seals which are secure and which do not leak.
In a specific embodiment of the present invention, a machine inflates and seals pillows in packaging while continuously and uninterruptedly advancing a web of film through an inflating station and a sealing station. The inflating station sequentially inflates pillows at preformed patterns in the web of film by introducing pressurized air through a narrow width inlet port of a preformed pattern. The sealing station seals each inlet port by applying a heated sealing element directly to and in sliding contact with the web of film while the air in an inflated pillow is under pressure as the inlet port moves across the heated sealing element.
The web of film has an uninflated pillow pattern and an uninflated inflation channel preformed in the film. The uninflated pillow patterns comprise multiple, spaced apart, pillow patterns aligned along one side of an inflation channel. The inflation channel extends longitudinally and continuously along the entire length of the film. Each uninflated pillow pattern has a narrow width inlet port extending generally transversely to the longitudinally extending inflation channel and connecting the uninflated pillow pattern to the uninflated inflation channel so that, when pressurized air is introduced into the inflation channel, the pressurized air can be transmitted through the inlet port to inflate the pillow pattern. In some cases the preformed pattern is also formed with outlet ports connected to the inflation channel in such a way that air entering the inflation channel can move into a pillow through an inlet port and can also exit out of the inflation channel through the outlet port. The outlet port is generally shaped smaller than the inlet port.
By allowing the air above a desired pressure to escape through an outlet port or ports, the pressure in the inflation channel is maintained at a desired level for inflating the pillows without creating over-pressurization.
The air escaping through the outlet port is also sensed to detect where the pillows are in the machine. These detected outlet port positions are then used as signals for an associated electronic unit to count the number of pillows inflated in a particular run through the machine. This also facilitates being able to stop the movement of the film through the machine after one production run of a selected number of inflated pillows at a position which is the right position to start a subsequent production run of a selected number of inflated pillows.
In a specific embodiment of the present invention, the web of film with the preformed patterns is stored on a storage roller of the machine and is advanced through the machine by a first set of nip rollers and a second set of nip rollers at a respective first film transport station and a second film transport station.
Pressurized air is introduced into the inflation channel of the web of film at an inflating station as the web of film is transported through the first film transport station. The pressurized air inflates at least one of the pillow patterns prior to the time the web of film is continuously transported through a sealing station.
Pressure is maintained in the inflated pillow pattern within a calibrated pressure range during the time that the web of film is continuously transported through the sealing station.
At the sealing station the inlet port of an inflated pillow is sealed by applying a heated sealing element directly to and in sliding contact with the web of film. The heated sealing element slides across the inlet port while the air in the inflated pillow is under pressure and as the web of film is continuously and uninterruptedly advanced throughout all components of the machine.
The heated sealing element has a relatively small longitudinal dimension in the direction of movement of the web of film. In a specific embodiment the length of the heated sealing element is about the same as the width of the inlet port of a pillow pattern. This small size of the heated sealing element helps minimize the amount of sealing heat applied to the web of film.
The sealing station includes a sealing roller disposed alongside the heated sealing element so as to permit the web of film to be advanced between the sealing roller and the heated sealing element. Adjustable biasing means provide for adjustment of the force with which the heated sealing element and the sealing roller are pressed toward engagement with one another.
The sealing roller is positioned with respect to the first and second pairs of nip rollers so as to cause the web of film to wrap around a part of the peripheral surface of the sealing roller both in a circumferential direction and also in a lateral direction. This helps create a dead and flat zone right at and adjacent to the line of sealing across the inlet port. This in turn facilitates making a secure seal without leaking while the pillow is inflated under pressure.
The axes of rotation of at least the second pair of nip rollers are preferably canted at a slight angle with respect to the axis of rotation of the sealing roller.
The second pair of nip rollers are preferably rotated at a speed slightly faster than the speed of rotation of the first pair of nip rollers so as to maintain tension in the web of film between the second and first pair of nip rollers.
In one specific embodiment of the present invention the heated sealing element is a fabric covered Nichrome wire disposed at the end of a bar element which is biased toward engagement with a sealing roller. The fabric covering of the Nichrome wire has a Teflon(trademark) coating on its outer surface for facilitating sliding of the heated sealing element on the engaged surface of the film as the web of film is advanced through the machine.
The bar on which the heated sealing element is mounted is a composite bar. The very tip of the bar is a ceramic having good insulating qualities, and the remainder of the bar is a different material selected to provide enhanced mechanical durability.
The seal is formed complete and secure during a short path of travel through the sealing station.
The seal is complete and secure at the time the web of film moves out of contact with the wheel at the sealing station and without the need for additional pressing together of the film after the sealing station and without the need for additional cooling of the film across the sealed inlet port after the sealed inlet port moves out of contact with the sealing station.
In a second specific embodiment of the present invention the sealing wheel is pressure biased toward engagement with the heated sealing element.
In both the first and second specific embodiments the heated sealing element and the sealing wheel are spaced apart from one another when the machine is not transporting the web of film through the machine in a production run. This enables the heated sealing element to be maintained at a desired temperature level while preventing contact with and possible burning of the unmoving film at the sealing station.
In one specific embodiment of the invention the fabric covering for the Nichrome wire is held in a fixed position at the end of the bar element and is replaced as needed.
In another specific embodiment of the invention the heating station includes a cartridge unit which can be quickly and easily interchanged with another cartridge unit. The cartridge unit includes an elongated strip of the fabric covering. The strip is mounted on two rotatable reels. The fabric always covers the Nichrome wire, as in the first specific embodiment, and the fabric has a Teflon(trademark) coating on the side which engages the film in sliding contact, as in the first specific embodiment. The elongated strip of fabric covering is wound between the two reels so as to be moved across the length of the Nichrome wire at a speed which is much slower than the speed of movement of the film through the machine but which is fast enough to ensure that the covering strip of fabric is always effective to function properly without any burn through of the fabric or damage to the film from the heated Nichrome wire. The cartridge unit permits the Nichrome wire of the heated sealing element to be easily disconnected from its power supply. The cartridge units are constructed to be readily interchanged as units, rather than having to replace individual components of the cartridge unit.
Methods and apparatus which incorporate the features noted above and which are effective to function as described above comprise further, specific objects of this invention.
Other and further objects of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and claims and are illustrated in the accompanying drawings, which by way of illustration, show preferred embodiments of the present invention and the principles thereof and what are now considered to be the best modes contemplated for applying these principles. Other embodiments of the invention embodying the same or equivalent principles may be used and structural changes may be made as desired by those skilled in the art without departing from the present invention and the purview of the appended claims.